blurstudiofandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2
Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 is a 2014 American 3D computer-animated film, directed by Tim Miller, David Stinnett and Geo G. It is the sequel to Gabriel and the Wacky Pack and the second installment in the film series. It premiered on November 21, 2014. It is the eleventh highest-grossing 2014 film. Plot A mysterious vehicle steals and ate all of the leeks from a village of leeks in Antietam Creek. Loy, Roge, Leno and Cole's brother, his new assistant Hatsune Miku and the Vocaloids try to recruit Gabriel, Roge, Leno and Cole, to find out who ate the leeks. Gabriel refuses to help, claiming he is a adapted owner of Roge, Leno, Cole and the Lars. After Roge and Cole told Gabriel and the Lars that they started the midnight party at Gabriel's room way back, they were distracted when they see that Leno will try to high jump with Roge's umbrella from the top of Gabriel's house; as Gabriel goes with Roge and Cole to the top of his house to save Leno from his act of daredevilry and he tried a long jump, but ends up crashing on the ground. Then Christina's (Gabriel's mother) car arrives, which almost hit Leno. More coming soon! Cast *Zachary Gordon as Gabriel Garcia, the adapted owner of a small wacky pack, Roge, Leno and Cole. *Geo G. as Roge, the first and the leader of the wacky pack. *E.G. Daily as Leno, the second of the wacky pack. *Nicky Jones as Cole, the third of the wacky pack. *Jake T. Austin as Loy, Roge, Leno and Cole's bigger brother. *Idina Menzel as Hatsune Miku, a humanoid persona voiced by a singing synthesizer application. Saki Fujita reprised her role as Miku in the Japanese version. *Hynden Walch and Tara Strong as Kagamine Rin and Len, humanoid personas voiced by a singing synthesizer application. Asami Shimoda reprised her role as Rin and Len in the Japanese version. Strong also voiced Bella in the first film, while Walch also voiced Nancy in the previous film. *Elizabeth Banks as Megurine Luka, a humanoid persona voiced by a singing synthesizer application. Yū Asakawa reprised her role as Luka in the Japanese version. *Yuri Lowenthal as Kaito, a humanoid persona voiced by a singing synthesizer application. Naoto Fūga reprised his role as Kaito in the Japanese version. *America Ferrera as Meiko, a humanoid persona voiced by a singing synthesizer application. Meiko Haigō reprised her role as Meiko in the Japanese version. *Rob Corddry as Mr. Leek, Gabriel, Roge, Leno and Cole's nemesis. *Sarah Jessica Parker as Christina Garcia, Gabriel's mother who tries to take care of her son. *Laurence Fishburne as Mel Garcia, Gabriel's father and Christina's former husband who now takes care of his son. *Ariel Winter as Desirae Garcia, Gabriel's older sister. *Frank Welker as Roxy, a Cocker Spaniel and Gabriel's pet dog. *Emma Thompson as Celia, Mel's girlfriend. *Freddie Benedict as Adan, Celia's son. *Julie Lemieux as Jannie, Celia's daughter. *Jonathan Morgan Heit as Jan Soto, a friend of Gabriel. *Tim Miller as Jim the Lar, Tom the Lar, Sam the Lar, Jeff the Lar, Max the Lar, Additional Lars, Dark Lars, Hachune Miku and Tako Luka *David Stinnett as Additional Lars and Dark Lars *Ryō Hirohashi as Japanese Leno Production Development After the release of Gabriel and the Wacky Pack, director Tim Miller commented on possibility of the sequel: "The Wacky Pack film was successful for its nice animation, story and humor. Now, there's a lot of people talking about a sequel, but we really haven't any story plans for the sequel yet. Maybe next week we'll do it." On December 1, 2011, it was announced that Universal had green-lit the sequel, with a planned 2014 release date. On December 17, it was announced that Al Shier and Jeff Fowler are returning to write the screenplay for the sequel. "Yes, we are screenwriting a sequel to Gabriel and the Wacky Pack now and this time, we will have the characters staying at the main character (Gabriel)'s father's house forever," said co-writer Fowler. On January 19, 2012, it was announced that Tim Miller, David Stinnett and Geo G. are returning to direct the sequel, along with Cat Chapman and David Fincher producing the film. In April 2012, producer Cat Chapman stated that the sequel may feature Japanese anime and manga characters: "We love The Wacky Pack and I also love anime, which we hoped to put some of the characters from popular animes like Pokémon and Dragon Ball Z. We would want to be happy when we see the main characters Roge, Leno and Cole meeting the anime characters." In July 2012, David Fincher had been left out to co-produce the film with Cat Chapman due to a conflict. On August 19, 2012, it was announced that the Vocaloids would be having roles as supporting characters in the film. Miller confirmed in March 2013 that they had started working on the film. On May 9, 2013, a still from the film was released. According to co-director Geo G., the film takes place from November 2011 to May 2012 after the events from the first film. On September 6, 2014, the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) gave the film a PG rating for "mild action and rude humor", like the first film. Casting In January 2012, Zachary Gordon was in the talks to reprise his role as Gabriel Garcia in the sequel, but has not decided yet. On March 7, 2012, Gary Oldman, Tim Curry, Liam Neeson were considered for the role of the new villain of the sequel. On May 15, 2012, it was announced that Zachary Gordon, Geo G., E.G. Daily, Nicky Jones, Jake T. Austin, Sarah Jessica Parker and Laurence Fishburne were reprising their roles in the sequel. On June 5, 2012, Emma Thompson revealed that she will be playing a brand new character in the film. In September 2012, Rob Corddry was cast to voice the villain, Mr. Leek, while Idina Menzel, a Broadway veteran, was in early negotiations to voice Hatsune Miku in the sequel. Miller tweeted in November 2012 that Menzel had been cast in the film. On February 1, 2013, Elizabeth Banks, Yuri Lowenthal, and America Ferrera joined the cast of the film. Tara Strong, who voiced Bella in the previous film, voices Kagamine Len in this film. On February 13, Keke Palmer, Anne Hathaway, and Anna Kendrick were in talks for the roles of Kasane Teto, Yowane Haku, and Akita Neru. On March 14, 2013, Palmer, Hathaway, and Kendrick had concluded animating their small roles. Zachary Gordon, the voice of Gabriel in the film, recalled, "Yeah, we have Hatsune Miku and her gang in the movie. So we will have a scene where Kasane Teto, Yowane Haku and Akita Neru (in a small role) are about to hate Miku because sometimes Miku is the enemy of Teto, Haku and Neru." In April 2013, Kasane Teto, Yowane Haku and Akita Neru were all cut from the film, with director Miller explaining it as "non-loving Hatsune Miku characters." Release November 21, 2014 Reception Coming soon! Home media Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 was released on DVD and Blu-ray on March 17, 2015. The home media was accompanied with a short animated film based on the main feature: The Wacky Time has Past. Trivia * This was the first Blur Studio film to have a sequel. * This is the first time that Hatsune Miku and the other Vocaloids appeared in a movie. * This film had a similar development as the sequel for The Geo Team Movie. The main characters meet a fictional character from other media. This also happened with the Sesame Street characters. * Cole appears to have a crush on Hatsune Miku. Gallery Posters Pictures Concept Art Trailers TV Spots and Other Clips See also * Gabriel and the Wacky Pack References External links Coming soon! Category:Movies Category:Blur Studio Sequels Category:Gabriel and the Wacky Pack